


new poisons

by babyhanniez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhanniez/pseuds/babyhanniez
Summary: Hyunjin develops feelings for Felix, though the younger doesn't feel the same.





	new poisons

**Author's Note:**

> Note // this was based off of the song "bullet to the heart" by jackson wang, so that is why there is spaces with lyrics.

Devil in a black dress, they must’ve kicked you out of heaven.

The sight made his heart ache severely, making him miss something which was never his to begin with. Hyunjin couldn’t bare to see the younger boy, Felix, interact with anyone else without feeling the slightest tinge of jealousy.

I fell for a stranger with one in the chamber who left me for dead and with a scar on my heart. 

“Don’t catch feelings,” all the others had warned him, “you’ll only end up lonely.” Hyunjin had mostly tried his best to follow their advice, though, his rationality had been thrown out the window when the boy, Lee Felix, had stumbled his way into his life. Everything about him had enticed Hyunjin, instantly wrapping him around the younger’s finger and bending him to his will - forcing him to do anything he had required. He absolutely hated the feeling, as it meant it would only hurt worse when he was inevitably rejected. 

Six seconds ‘till it’s man down. 

The clock, slowly ticking away at the minutes they had left at practice - his time was running out. Every obnoxious tick-tock driving nails through his skull, pounding off the walls of his head as he tried to think of a way to somehow let the other know exactly what was going on and why he was acting differently. 

I wish I knew you were an actress, I fell in love with your impression.

So there Hyunjin sat, his head in his hands as a concerned looking Chan shuffled over and placed his hand on his back reassuringly. “Hyunjin? Is everything alright?” the concern was clearly visible on the older boy’s words in a meager attempt to show some sympathy. 

“No,” Hyunjin’s voice had came out harsher than he intended so he quickly scrambled to find more words to soften it, “I can tell he doesn’t like me and he knows I like him. Channie, I don’t know what to do..” Now he was choking back sobs with his eyes tightly shut as to prevent any tears that threatened to slip past. 

Finger on the trigger, I know it’s too late to be saved. 

And so Hyunjin, with the comfort and support of Chan, excused himself from the practice room, shuffling over to Felix. “Felix, I-,” he started, though he was cut off with the sound of the younger’s palm harshly hitting against his cheek as tears stung in the corners of his eyes. 

“Don’t, Hyunjin. Just.. don’t,” Felix had closed his eyes as he retracted his hand, turning away before adding, “I know what you came to talk to me about, and don’t. Stop with this whole ‘crush’ thing, okay? I don’t want to lose you because of stupid feelings.” and with that, he had stormed back into the dorms and slammed the door to his room, locking himself inside. 

You go to my head and leave me alone in the dark.

These words, not the initial impact of the slap, no, the words were the one thing that finally broke him. As he had suspected, Felix in no way felt the same towards him and was disgusted by the thought of Hyunjin liking him. “God,” Hyunjin thought aloud, “no wonder he hates me, I can’t do anything correctly.” He tightly squeezed his eyes shut, sighing before walking into his own room and practically throwing himself onto the bed. He buried his face into the pillow and broke. Everything stung; his face, his heart, his entire damn body and all he wanted to do was lay there and choke on his own tears until the pain just magically vanished - which he knew wouldn’t happen. 

I’m the one you’ve chosen to hit, I’m your victim.

Hyunjin ended up drifting off, at what time he didn’t know - the very concept of time had lost its meaning since his entire world was crashing down around him. He could only stand in a ring of fire, never touching the flames or he’d go down with everything else, leaving him a forgotten memory drowned in ash. A faint knocking sounded on his door, waking him from his somewhat peaceful sleep - how peaceful could it be when everything hurts, even your brain, he didn’t know. He groggily lifted up his head and mumbled a faint, “come in” towards the direction of the door. The knob turned and a slightly hesitant Felix shuffled inside, plopping himself down on the edge of Hyunjin’s bed. 

Oh you’re so reckless, leaving me breathless. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have..slapped you,” the younger’s voice came out extremely apologetic with a hint of worry, “I should’ve heard you out. Y-you don’t have to forgive me..” 

“Felix,” Hyunjin was surprised at how calm his own voice had sounded, “I’m not mad, really, I’m not.” Felix nodded hesitantly, scooting closer and pressing a soft kiss to the spot where he had slapped earlier - there was already visible swelling and a hand print. 

“Please, let me make it up to you, Hyunjin.” 

“Lix, you already have. Proving you’re man enough to come and sit in here, to comfort me, the person who caused you all this distress.. That takes guts,” Hyunjin sputtered out, his cheeks now uncomfortably warm at the small kiss he was given. He could’ve ranted for hours about how Felix wasn’t to blame here, he was, but the younger had prevented him from spilling another word by connecting their lips.  
“Maybe I could get used to this kind of poison.”


End file.
